1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a protecting device, more particularly, to a protecting device for protecting a multi-fiber cable from damage.
2. Description of Related Art
More and more optical cables are being used in place of electrical cables to transmit signals. However, optical cables may be easily damaged in some locations such as wet or dusty environments. Therefore, a protecting member is utilized to protect the cable, for example, the cables are run through conduit. However, the protection provided with this method is not sufficiently waterproof and dustproof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.